


Making You Happy

by ClaraHue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision wants to make Wanda happy. Wanda kisses Vision and he thinks he might be malfunctioning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if everyone seems really out of character, ect, ect. I’m not a writer, I just wanted to have some fun.

Vision was wondering through the halls when he heard the soft crying sound coming for the room not too far from his own. It was coming from Wanda’s room. Vision tried to pretend that he didn’t notice the noise. He realized that it wasn’t appropriate to pry on other's privacy. But he couldn’t help but be a little concerned though, Wanda had cried almost every day this week. He thought about seeing if she was alright, but quickly he dismissed the idea. He didn’t want to upset her more. With how powerful she was/could be, it wasn't hard imagine that if he did upset her, it would not be good.

So instead Vision focused on a random task, trying hard to ignore the soft sad noise. But he had no success, and began to worry that she might not stop crying. Vision remembered that sometimes it was better to comfort people when they were sad. He vaguely wondered if this wasn’t one of those times. He didn't care, only longing to cheer Wanda up. 

Vision floated off to the dining hall/kitchen. No one was around, it was late and everyone was in there rooms.

Wanda loved food. She had even begun teaching Vision some basic cooking skills, alongside of helping him understand more of human behavior. Vision hadn’t quite mastered cooking yet, but he could make a few things. Food always cheered Wanda up, perhaps that was the answer then. 

By the time Vision finished cooking the little meal he noticed that Wanda had stopped crying. Vision walked slowly over to her door, remembering when Wanda had told him that he had to respect other's privacy, and not to faze through her wall. He knocked on her door a few times. Within a few seconds Wanda opened the door and was standing there in her night clothes.

“I made food.” Vision said suddenly.

“Viz, it's one in the morning.”

“Is it?” Vision asked, not being one to noticed the time, having no need since he didn't get tired or hungry. “I hadn't realized. If you would rather sleep-”

“I would love some food.” She, her accent think and her smile wide.

Vision floated back towards the kitchen, and Wanda followed in suit. The sound of Wanda's bare feet on the wooden floor soothed Vision.

Wanda hopped onto a barstool as Vision gave her some food. She ate it closing her eyes and smiling.

“Delicious.” She said, smiling. “You are getting much better.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you just make the food for me?” She asked suspiciously.

“I wanted to make you happy.” Vision told her.

She tilted her head sideways, as though confused or perhaps curious.

“I don't like seeing you sad.”

It was true. He didn’t like seeing her sad. Although he didn't know why. Perhaps it was the fact that when she was sad or angry her powers got out of control and could be quite dangerous. No, it wasn't that. When she was happy she had a gleam in her eye, she laughed and smiled. She made everyone she was around happy, including Vision himself. And when she was happy she would wear bright colours that would bring out the colour in her eyes perfectly. 

She yawned, and lazily stretched her arms out.

“Thank you Vision, but I must be getting some sleep.”

“Of course, goodnight Miss Maximoff.”

With that she went off to bed, and Vision preoccupied myself till morning.

...

“Good morning Vision.” Wanda greeted Vision when they awoke.

“Good morning. Did you rest well?” I asked.

“Indeed.” Wanda nodded, despite the sleep in her eyes.

The others began to wake up and soon the kitchen became loud and very crowed. But they left quickly, having places to be. 

“Are you not coming to training?” Wanda asked Vision after everyone had left, she herself was about to leave.

“No, Mr. Stark asked me for some assistance today.”

“Alright.”

She walked up to Vision, he wondered if she had something else to say. But instead of saying anything, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“See you later?” She asked, as though she had done nothing at all.

Vision blinked a few times, confused. “Y-e-s, yes, Yes.”

With that she walked away.

Vision shook his head. He felt strange. A strange almost warm tingling feeling had taken over his body. It didn't feel right at all. And when she kissed him, it felt like time had stopped. If Vision were human, he would have said that his heart had stopped. Something was definitely wrong.

“Vision.” Mr. Stark's voice boomed over the intercom.

...

“What's wrong, you’re not acting usual, your head not in the game?” Mr. Stark asked Vision.

“It's not possible for me to malfunction, is it?”

“I don't think so.” Stark said slowly. “Why?”

“I feel strange.” He told him.

“Don't go failing on me now.” Tony said with only slight concern, for he was preoccupied with his newest gadget.

“I'm sure it's nothing.”

...

Vision floated around in the halls, as he was rather confused with everything.

“Viz, you alright?” Wanda had appears from down the hall.

“Yes.” He assured her, not wanting her to worry about him.

“Come on, I do believe that it is my turn to... Hmm, how do they say it... Ah, Kick your butt.”

She laughed, and Vision couldn’t help but do so as well. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

“You are a fascinating person Wanda.” He said, not sure where the words came from.

“Thank you.”

For a moment Vision wondered if she would kiss his cheek again, but she didn't.

“Come one.” She said taking his hand and pulling gently.

The strange warm, tingling feeling came back once again. Vision felt as though everything might go blurry. 

“You sure you’re okay?”

She took a step closer to make sure I was okay. Vision took that moment, and kissed her on the cheek. He stepped back quickly, not sure of what he had done. She moved her hand up to touch her cheek.

“What was that for?” She asked, looking very surprised, shocked, confused, and very, very happy.

“I wanted to make you happy.”

She smiled. “Come on.” She pulled at his hand once again, and the two began to walk down the hallway towards the training room.

The strange warm, tingling feeling continued to flow through Vision's body. But he didn't care that much anymore. He kind of like the feeling of it, it was strange, and scary, and new, but he liked it. He didn't even care that he might be malfunctioning or something, cause Wanda Maximoff was standing next to him, looking happier then ever.


End file.
